


Someday I'll Tell You

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Harihar, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Harley has some things that he can never say in front of a certain Leonin, so he wrote them down instead.
Relationships: Harith/Harley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 25





	Someday I'll Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this place needs some HariHar, so have this poem I conceptualized while finishing an online exam hehe

Someday I’ll tell you

How the first day we met

I didn’t want to be friends with you

And I didn’t know how close we’d get

Someday I’ll tell you

That whenever you came by

I didn’t want to look at you

I was annoyed, I wasn’t shy

Someday I’ll tell you

How happy you looked

When I brought you to the city

And you saw fireworks for the first time

Someday I’ll tell you

That when we were playing around

And I said you were the better mage

You had the most amazing smile

Someday I’ll tell you

This weird sensation I feel

It’s fuzzy and stupid

But it’s only there when you’re near

Someday I’ll tell you

But I think I’m too young

And I think you’re too childish

Even if you’re wiser beyond your years

Someday I’ll tell you

That when you hold my hand

It sends sparks through me

I want to hold yours whenever I can

Someday I’ll tell you

This crazy feeling I have is true

That as soon as I finished a poem for my sister

I decided to write another one for you—

_________________

_“Hey, Harley! Wanna join me and Nana at the forest? Lesley said you can come with us!”_

_“Sure… just let me finish this, I’ll catch up with you later!”_

_“Pffftt… you can’t catch me! But we’ll see you there!”_

_________________

Maybe, someday, I’ll tell you

I like you so much that it hurts

But no, not right now

Not while you’re still with her.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll post some other stuff tomorrow
> 
> maybe i'll drown in online classes
> 
> we'll see
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (also i'm lonely follow me on ig @cheol_apple)  
> (also completely unrelated but yey #Loona1stWin)


End file.
